Russian Federation
The Russian Federation is the World's largest nation. It occupies land in both Europe and Asia. Russia has vast resources, including oil and diamonds. World War III By the time of World War Three, the Russian people are shown as having elected multiple Ultranationalist and Far-Right Political figures into office. Soon with the assistance of the military, the Ultranationalist were successful in launching a coup against the President and quickly eliminated most of their political opposition. Soon after, Russia enacted a policy of reclaiming her former territories. Very soon many nations of the former-USSR fell to Russia's might. Due to the effects of the Saudi-Persian War and the destruction of many oil producing facilities throughout the Middle East, Russian became the world's largest producer of oil and natural gas. With the resources gained from her new territories and the funding from massive oil profits, the Russian Military was able to quickly modernize and expand. To further bolster their strength, Russia entered several alliances including the Pan-Eurasiatic Defense Coalition and the Union of Independent States . The Russian military launches invasions of both the East and West Coast of the United States of America, along with invading though Alaska. The Russian Military also launches invasions of western Europe, Central America, and eventually into the Middle East, and North Africa. Branches of Service The troops come from different branches of service, including: *Russian Army\Russian Ground Forces : The regular army that makes up the bulk of the Russian Military. *Spetsnaz : Elite, brutal troops who are veteran of many regional conflicts. They are some of the toughest, most elite troops on earth. The Forces of the Spetsnaz come from various elements of the Russian Military, Intelligence, and even elite police forces. *VDV : The Motherland's paratroopers, these are the leaders of an invasion. *MVD : Troops from the Ministry of the Interior, they are their Motherland's security force. *Russian Air Force : These are the forces responsible for maintaining Russian air superiority. *Russian Navy : The Navy is there to rule the waters(and the underwaters) for Russia, along with assisting the other branches in an invasion. Characters * Premier Antoly Berkov : The Russian Federation's second in command, he is notable for having a hatred towards the West and supported the War against America and NATO. * Colonel Viktor Daslovisk : The Russian Army's most brutal commander, he is willing to win at all cost and has no concern for human life, whatsoever, his tactics are slower moving, but relentless, numerous assaults with tanks, artillery, and gunships. * Colonel Irina Morozova : One of the Russian Air Force and VDV's most distinguished officers, she is known for her swift attacks with helicopters, jets, bombers, and paratroopers. * Sergeant Nikolai Malenkov : One of the best soldiers in the Russian Army, Sergeant Malenkov is courageous and intelligent. He is also very well liked by his own troops, gaining their respect quickly. Arms and Equipment Small Arms Handguns * Makarov PMM *MP-443 Grach *CZ-75 *MP-444 Baghira *SPS *GSh-18M Submachine guns *PP-2000 *PP-90M1 *MP7 *PP-19 Bizon Shotguns *KS-23 *Saiga-12K *TOZ-194 Carbines * AKS-74U * AK-12U * AK-12-9 * 9A91 Assault Rifles *AN-94 *AEK-971S *AEK-972 *AEK-973S *APS Underwater Assault Rifle *AK-74 / AKS-74 / AK-74M *AK-101 *AK-103 *AK-12 *AS Val *A-91 Sniper Rifles *SVD Dragunov *SVU *VSS Vintorez *SV-98 *AWSM *TRG-42 Light Machine guns *RPKM *RPK-74M *PKM / PKP Pecheneg / AEK-999 Grenade\Rocket Launchers * RPG-7 * RPG-26 * RPG-29 * RPO * SA-18 Grouse * GP-30 * GM-94 Other * LPO-50 * RGN Hand Grenade * RGO Hand Grenade * RDG-2 Smoke Grenade Vehicles Light Vehicles * Quad Bike *VDV Buggy *UAZ-469 *GAZ-2975 Tiger *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *Otokar Cobra 4x4 *Iveco LMV *BRDM-2 IFVs *BMPT-72 *BMPT-99 *BTR-T-99 *BMP-2 *BMP-3M *BMD-2 *BMD-3 *BMD-4 APCs *BTR-80/BTR-82A *BTR-90 *BTR-113 Tanks *T-72B1M *T-80 *T-90 *T-99 Anti-Aircraft Weapon Systems * GaZ-3937 Vodnik-AA *2K22 Tunguska-M *BMD-3 AA *9K317 Buk-M2 *9K330 Tor *Pantsir S1 Command Vehicle* MAZ MZKT-645SArtillary * 2S25 Sprut * 2S19 Msta * 2S37 * BM-21 Grad *Scud Ballistic Missile System Attack Helicopters *Ka-50/ KA-52/ Ka-63 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind Transport Helicopters *Ka-60 Kasatka *Ka-29 *Mi-8 / Mi-17 Hip *Mi-26 Halo *Mi-42 Hook-A Air-Superiority Fighter Jets *MiG-29 Fulcrum *MiG-62 Fullov-B *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-57 Flanker-G *Yakovlev Yak-67 Strike Fighters *Su-30 Flanker-C *Su-34 Fullback *Mig-61 Fullov-A Ground Attack Jets *Su-39 Frogfoot Transport Jets/Planes * Antonov An-124 * Antonov An-334 Naval Craft * Osa-II Missile Boat * Oscar II * Slava-Class Cruiser * PT Gunboat * Nanuchka-class Corvette * Admiral Kuznetsov-class Carrier * Kirov-class Battlecruisers * Mistral-class Amphibious Assault Ship * Project 1022 * Project 22150 * Project 820 Pictures Russian Army Woodland Soldiers Russian Army Assault Trooper-1.png|A Russian Army Assault Trooper Russian Army-VDV-Spetsnaz- Ultranationalist Recon Trooper.png|A Russian Scout Sniper trooper with an AKS-74U Russian Army Peacekeeper Assault Trooper.png|A Russian Army trooper with a UN Peacekeeper Uniform Russian Army Engineer.png|A Russian Army Engineer armed with an AKS-74U. Russian Army Assault Trooper.png|A Russian Army Assault soldier Russian Army Assault Trooper-4.jpg|A Russian Army Assault\Engineer trooper. Russian Army Assault Trooper-3.jpg|A Russian Army Assault\Engineer Trooper with an AKS-74U. Russian Army Assault Trooper-2.jpg|A Russian Army Assault trooper. Russian Army Scout Sniper.jpg|A Russian Army Scout Sniper with an SVD Dragunov. Russian Army Support Gunner.jpg|A Russian Army Support Gunner with extra body armor and an RPK-74. Russian Army Urban Soldiers Russian Army Urbun Assault Trooper-1.jpg|A Russian Army Assault trooper with an AKM. Russian Army Urbun Assault Trooper.png|A Russian Army Assault\Support trooper. Russian Urban Assault.png|A Russian Army Assault Trooper with an AK-101 guards enemy resistance prisoners. 2Russian soldier mw3.jpg|Three urban Russian Army/Spetsnaz troopers with captured rifles. Russian Spetsnaz Woodland Infantry Spetsnaz Engineer.jpg|A Spetsnaz Engineer melees with a KS-23. Spetsnaz Assault Trooper.jpg|A Spetsnaz Assault trooper stands guard. Russian Spetsnaz Recon Trooper.png|A Spetsnaz Scout Sniper with an SVD Dragunov Russian Spetsnaz Engineer.png|A Spetsnaz Engineer with a PP-19 Bizon. Russian Assault AK-74M Woodland.jpg|A Spetsnaz Assault Trooper with an AK-74M. Spetsnaz Assault Engineer.jpg|A Spetsnaz Assault\Support\Engineer trooper armed with a PKM. Russia Assault AK-101.jpg|A Spetsnaz opperative with an AK-101. 180px-BFBC2 ONSLAUGHT.jpg|Several Spetsnaz Commandos Attacking. 100px-Ruasaek971.png|A woodland Spetsnaz Assault Trooper with an AEK-971S. Russian Spetsnaz Urban Infantry Urban Spetsnaz Assault Medic.png|A Spetsnaz Assault trooper with an AK-101. Urban Spetsnaz Assault.png|A Spetsnaz Assault trooper with an AKM. Urban Spetsnaz Engineer.png|A Spetsnaz Engineer with an RPG-7. Category:Countries Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Armies